


a little more lovesick

by marinefollese (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman leaves the bar, with a large part of his heart entrusted to Hanji Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little more lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, but levihan will triumph in the end so rest easy

"So," Levi nervously swallows, "you met Erwin," not looking up from the counter. 

"Yeah," she giggles, "oh, if you don’t mind, Levi, I’m inviting Eren over," and he doesn’t say no because who could when Hanji Zoe said their name. She waves they guy she came in with over and Levi feels jealousy well up in his gut. 

"This is Eren," she gestures  to the brat who’s made his way over, "my little brother." She gives the brat a little noogie and guffaws. Levi thinks it’s the alcohol that gives him the flush in his cheeks. 

"Eren, meet Levi. A friend of mine from work." 

"Hello, sir," the boy is so uptight, he thinks, sticking out hand  for him to shake. Levi swats it away, of course, he doesn’t know where it’s been. 

"Don’t call me ‘Sir’, brat. Makes me sound old." Levi grumbles and Eren looks guilty. 

"Sorry, Mister Levi." Is this brat like fucking five or something? 

"It’s Levi. Just Levi." He glares at Eren and he seems to shrink in his boots. Which is a good thing too, because Levi hates brats who are shorter than him. 

"Ok, Levi," Eren looks uneasy as he seats himself next to his sister, who is now in between Levi and him. Levi is glad Hanji hasn’t noticed this whole exchange, though- she’s been tapping away on her phone. 

"Oh, are you talking to Moblit?" Eren asks, shifting himself in his seat a little. He’s barely fucking legal, Levi thinks. 

"Yeah," Hanji sighs, and smiles, "he’s coming over in a while." 

"Cool." Eren smiles, and Levi wonders who this goddamn Moblit is. 

"Who’s Moblit?" He asks with all the subtlety of a rock.

"My boyfriend." Hanji answers sunnily, and Levi’s heart sinks to the pit of his stomach.

"Oh," he mutters, like he’s talking to his feet, and he is, "say hi to him. I’ve gotta go. I’m gonna shower. I feel fucking filthy already; don’t wanna spend another second here."

And Hanji, bless her, “Okay. See you when I see you, Levi!”

Levi just ignores her and walks out of the bar, leaving the better part of his heart with Hanji.


End file.
